


workin' up an appetite

by showbenis



Category: Bill & Ted (Movies)
Genre: First Time, Getting Together, M/M, Masturbation, Rimming, That's pretty much the whole fic, today i bring you smut again
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-30
Updated: 2020-12-30
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:47:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,744
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28434861
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/showbenis/pseuds/showbenis
Summary: When Ted accidentally catches Bill in the act one afternoon, he finds that he can't stop thinking about for days afterwards - but worse, there's one thing in particular he just can't stop thinking about, and it's not even just one of his normal fantasies.
Relationships: Ted "Theodore" Logan/Bill S. Preston Esq.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 91





	workin' up an appetite

**Author's Note:**

> there was a nsfw art train, and i wanted to participate, but SINCE i cannot draw, i offer you this. uh. almost 6k words of ted really really wants to eat bill's ass. happy new year.
> 
> title credit to van halen's good enough because the whole song is about oral sex and it'd just be remiss not to.

Ted knows in an abstract way that Bill must jerk off. In part he knows because  _ he _ does, and that he always tries to do it in the shower, unless he absolutely can’t. That does mean that sometimes he takes two showers in a day, one in the morning to jerk off and another when he gets home from work, but sometimes - like on days when he comes home to find Bill settled on the couch in a half-shirt and boxers, legs spread wide, scratching at his stomach, fingertips edging just under his waistband - Ted ends up being most grateful for his own rigorous jerking off schedule.

Point being - even if Bill doesn’t have exactly the same problem he does, there’s no way he doesn’t jerk off at least sometimes. Ted assumes that Bill must usually do it in the shower, too, or while Ted is at work - but he’s never found any evidence.

It’s probably strange to think about it like that. Bill probably doesn’t know when he jerks off, either, because he tries to be discreet, and tries not to make it weird. Then again - he does have a feeling that the handful of times he’s gotten hard at night, after the lights are off and they’re both in bed, and he realizes he’s too hard to sleep without waking up to a mess, Bill wasn’t all the way asleep, at least not the whole time. He knows he can make noise, be a little louder than he means to be - and he thinks that at least once, Bill’s been awake in the other bed, turned away on his side, pretending not to listen.

Sometimes he still gets off thinking about it. Wondering if Bill was hard, too, under the sheets. If he had gotten off after Ted had finally fallen asleep.

He keeps telling himself he’s going to stop thinking about it - about all of it. He’s going to stop wondering when and where Bill jerks off, what his face looks like when he comes, exactly how he touches himself, if he uses lube or lotion or just his own spit. He’s going to stop thinking about what Bill’s dick would look like in his hand, how his arm would move as he tugged at it. 

He’s most definitely going to stop thinking about it while he’s jerking off.

Then, instead - he gets home early from work one day, and he walks in on Bill.

It would be one thing, too, to walk in on him sitting on the couch with his cock pulled through the slit of his boxers, or in the bed, mostly under the covers.

When Ted walks into the bedroom, zoned out from work, exhausted and already halfway to pulling his shirt off, he finds Bill jerking off on the bed, naked from the waist down. The trouble is - he isn’t facing the door, so he doesn’t see Ted, or even seem to hear him.

It’s probably because Bill is on his knees, with his face in the pillows, and his ass in the air. He’s got one hand on his cock, and Ted can see it moving, but the fingers of his other hand are either splayed out over his ass, holding himself open, or one finger - one of Bill’s fingers is tucked inside himself, pressing, and Ted can see the way Bill’s hole is pink and stretched open around it.

Ted starts to get hard so fast that he can feel the blood rush, feel the way his face heats up and his cock twitches in his boxers. He presses a hand over it, and opens his mouth to try and let Bill know he’s there - but he can’t seem to get a sound out. Instead, he stands there, jaw working, hand pressed to his cock, and listens as Bill groans into the sheets.

Bill tugs faster at his cock, and Ted realizes he can hear that, too, the slick motion of his hand. He can hardly take his eyes off of Bill’s other hand, though - he watches as Bill thrusts his finger in and out as well as he can, the way he sort of presses at his own rim, teasing at it a little.

With a sudden, desperate urgency, Ted wants to fall onto his knees and go over to the bed, and lick and bite his way up Bill’s strong thighs. He wants to rub his hands there, feel the warm skin and the muscle underneath it. Then he wants to spread Bill open himself and - taste. He can see it in his head clearly, even though he knows he’s never thought about it before, ever. He could push Bill’s hand gently out of the way, press his face there instead. His nose tucked against the delicate space just above Bill’s hole, his tongue tracing the shape, then licking inside. Ted wants it so bad he can feel his cock twitch again under his fingers, and he licks his lips, and finally shuts his eyes, forcing himself to look away.

If he keeps looking, he’s going to do something, and he can’t. He shouldn’t.

“Bill?” he finally chokes out, his own voice so low and rough he can barely recognize it.

“Ted,” Bill sighs out, more like a moan, and Ted’s cock twitches again, hardening in his hand, starting to get uncomfortable where it’s tucked in his jeans.

This time, when he tries to speak, Ted only manages to make a kind of strangled sound, because he’s opened his eyes again. He sees Bill’s face, sees where his flushed cheek is pressed against the pillow, the way his teeth catch on his bottom lip, and he wants so much it feels like he’s going to go crazy.

Then Bill stops, suddenly. His eyes open, and lock right on Ted’s, and he says, “Ted?” abruptly high pitched.  He turns onto his back so fast he almost falls off the bed, scrambling to grab the sheets and cover himself.

Ted just stands there, staring dumbly, hand still covering his own crotch, his face so warm he can still feel it. Bill stares back at him, and they pass a moment in silence.

“I - got off work early,” Ted says finally, because it’s the only thing he can think of to say.

“Oh,” Bill says - and Ted watches the way his fingers clutch tighter at the blankets.

He feels like the awkwardness of the situation should be making his boner go away - but he’s still hard and desperate under his own fingers, and his eyes are stuck on Bill’s flushed face, and he knows he’s going to have to go jerk off or he’s going to make everything worse.

“I’m just gonna go - take a shower,” Ted says, finally moving enough to grab a shirt from the pile near his bed, tucking it against his front as he turns to leave the bedroom.

“Didn’t you just take one this morning, dude?” Bill calls after him.

For a moment, Ted stops, embarrassed. He looks down, though, at the way his cock is pressing out against his jeans, and knows this is still his best option. “Yeah uh - gotta take another one cause - work,” he says, and then he rushes into the bathroom and shuts the door behind him.

He manages to turn the water on - but he’s too close to even try and get naked and get in the shower. Leaning back against the door, he tugs his jeans down over his hips and wraps his hand around his cock with a groan. He knows he’s being loud, but he can’t help it. Anyways, he’s sure that in the other room, Bill’s getting back to it. He looked so close, his balls heavy between his legs, the way he was pushing his hips into his hand - he must have been close before Ted interrupted.

Now, when Ted closes his eyes, all he can see is Bill. The way his hole clenched around his own fingers, just the way it might under Ted’s tongue. He bites his lip, and fucks into his fist, and comes quickly, shooting all over his shirt and his hand.

He squeezes at himself until he’s feeling spent and over-sensitive, then drops his hands to his sides and lets his head fall back against the door.

Even aside from giving Bill space, now Ted really kind of does need a shower. “Bogus,” he mutters under his breath. He sighs, and wipes his hand off on his clothes, and then strips down to stand under the spray. The water washes the traces of cum off his skin, and then he just stands there, wet hair in his face, still trying to process his own thoughts.

He knows, now, what Bill looks like when he jerks off, in a kind of vivid detail he never even completely considered. He knows what he sounds like, and the way he likes to touch himself. 

Bill knows that he knows, too, and knows that he saw.

Even worse, Ted still can’t stop thinking about getting his mouth on Bill. He feels kind of dirty just thinking about it - it doesn’t seem like a thing people do, or if they do, he’s never heard of it. He knows it’s kind of close to the way people talk about eating out babes, because he knows enough from songs and what he’s overheard to know that’s a thing - but it still seems different.

He wants it, though. Wants to wrap his arms around Bill’s thighs and bury his face in Bill’s ass, and he has no idea how he’s ever supposed to leave the bathroom and face Bill again when he can’t stop thinking about  _ that _ .

The hot water starts to run out, so Ted finally has to turn off the shower and climb out. He tries not to drip all over the floor as he towels off his hair, and he pulls his boxers and his sleep shirt on while he’s still damp, tugging when the fabric sticks to his skin. 

With a final deep breath to brace himself, Ted bundles his dirty clothes in his arms and listens at the door before he steps out into the living room.

He’s not sure what he expected to greet him, but it definitely wasn’t Bill sitting on the couch, totally wrapped up in a blanket. He has on a sweater, instead of his flannel, and the blanket is bunched up around everything below his waist, so Ted couldn’t even make out the shape of his body if he tried.

It makes Ted flush, ashamed, as he glances there, and then he looks away again. Bill’s got his eyes fixed on the TV, watching something, although Ted has no idea what. He goes back into the bedroom to toss his dirty clothes over by his closet - but he can barely even look at Bill’s bed, and when he does, he finds that it’s been made, like Bill was trying to get rid of all the evidence somehow.

Ted huffs out a sigh and then goes back out into the living room, looking at Bill, and then at the other end of the couch. “Aren’t you like - warm?” Ted can’t help asking, glancing at Bill’s flushed face.

“No,” Bill mumbles.

Not sure of what else to say, Ted just says, “Okay,” and wanders over into the kitchen. Normally, he’d have some kind of snack now that he’s home and off work, but he doesn’t have much of an appetite. He grabs a glass of water, and drinks some of it, and then just stands there, hovering awkwardly.

When he runs out of water, and ideas, Ted goes back out into the living room and sits on the other end of the couch, keeping as much space as possible between himself and Bill.

For the longest moment that Ted can recall in all of their friendship, they sit there in complete and total silence, except for the flickering buzz of the television. Both of them are staring at it, but he doubts that Bill is processing it any more than he is - which is not at all.

He feels like he should say something about it, just to try and put Bill at ease somehow, but he also feels like anything he says will give his own feelings away. He can hear Bill start to try to say something, too, a couple of times, opening his mouth and inhaling like he’s going to speak - but in the end, neither of them do.

Just when Ted is starting to feel most uncomfortable, an episode of Star Trek comes on, one of their old favorites, and as they laugh together at one of the opening jokes. Ted glances over at Bill, at his familiar smile and his more comfortable posture, and he starts to relax. They fall into their usual watching habits, quoting along with lines, making the same jokes as always. Bill kicks off the blanket, and pushes up the sleeves of his sweater, and Ted edges away from the arm of the couch, settling in the middle where sometimes their knees bump when they both laugh too hard.

When Ted gets hungry, he hops off the couch, and smiles at Bill. “You want anything to eat, dude?”

Bill frowns for a moment, considering, then nods. “Yeah, let’s order pizza. My treat.”

He almost starts to object - but Bill’s expression is oddly serious - and Ted realizes that maybe he’s trying to apologize for earlier. It’s not that he feels like Bill really needs to apologize - maybe he should be the one doing it - but if it’ll make him feel better, that’s all Ted really wants. “Okay, dude. Long as you let me get it next time.”

Smiling, Bill nods and bumps his elbow against Ted’s side as he passes him. “Of course, dude.”

And just like that - everything’s fine.

Well. Mostly.

Bill seems to be happily back to normal. He wears his same pajamas again, after that first night, and doesn’t touch Ted any less. He seems comfortable in his own skin in a way he clearly wasn't right after, and Ted's happy to see it.

The problem is just that Ted still can’t stop thinking about it. Not just the way he found Bill, although he thinks about that every time he jerks off, every time he’s in the shower, or even sometimes when he’s in his bed and Bill is at work. The thing that keeps popping into his head at the worst possible times, though, like when Bill is asleep in the other bed, or stretching in the living room, or standing in front of the fridge at breakfast in the morning - is how badly he still wants to get his mouth on Bill.

He’ll sit there, knees pressed together under the kitchen table, and think about how if he got on his knees, he could just crawl up behind Bill, and hold him open, and press his tongue inside. Maybe Bill would turn his head to one side and press his cheek against the cold fridge door, the same way he did with the pillow, laying down. Maybe he’d moan the same way as he did touching himself - or maybe it would sound different, higher or louder.

Because of how much he can’t stop thinking about it, every night Ted specifically waits until late to take his shower, so he can’t possibly go to bed hard. He knows he can’t jerk off with Bill just in the other bed, not thinking about Bill jerking off there, and definitely not while he thinks about how perfect that same position is for what he really wants. Still, no matter what he does, or how many times he tries to jerk off, sometimes he still wakes up in the morning, fuzzy from sleep, already half-hard again from dreaming about Bill.

Ted’s trying really hard to be normal in spite of all that, to act exactly the same in spite of how weird he feels - but he can tell that Bill is starting to notice that something’s wrong. He keeps catching Ted staring, and frowning a little as he asks if everything is okay, and all Ted can do is nod.

Just as he’s starting to wonder if he’s going to have to do or say something to explain himself, Bill finally gets frustrated one day and says, “Ted, dude, what’s going on?”

“What do you mean?” Ted asks in a small voice, trying to stall for time. He’s got his knees pulled up against his chest already, from where he’s been trying to hide his chubby while he and Bill watched TV, before he takes a shower.

“You keep zoning out all the time, and not - it’s not just like you get distracted by something, it’s like you’re not - listening. You won’t even look at me, dude.”

He hadn’t realized it might seem that way to Bill - in truth, he’s been looking a lot, but only when Bill can’t see him, when his back is turned, or he’s asleep, or busy looking at the TV. When Bill’s talking, sometimes it is hard to look at him, because Ted knows he’ll just start thinking about things he shouldn’t. Even now, he’s hiding behind his hair to avoid Bill’s gaze. “I listen,” he says, a little defensively, but he can’t really make it sound convincing.

“Ted, that’s not even - you’ve been acting weird ever since you caught me jerking off,” Bill says, and his voice is different now - less frustrated. “I know I should have - locked the door or something, but you weren’t supposed to be home, and I know it was - weird. I’m sorry you had to see all that, but I promise-”

“It’s not weird,” Ted says quickly, shaking his hair out of his face a little. “It’s not like - I mean I do it, too, dude.”

“I know, Ted.” Bill says, and he sighs a little, rubbing at his forehead, just over his eyebrow. “But you’re acting like - I don’t know. I just - I know you probably think it’s weird, or something, or it - freaked you out, but I can’t make it so it didn’t happen, and I don’t know what to do about it, dude.”

“I’m not freaked out,” Ted insists, finally dropping his legs and moving closer to Bill, looking at him, trying to find a way to prove what he means. “I didn’t - it’s not weird. I know I said that already, I’m sorry, I just - you didn’t weird me out. That’s not what’s wrong.”

Bill frowns, his mouth pulled down and his brow furrowed. “So what’s wrong?”

“I can’t-” Ted keeps his eyes on Bill’s for a moment, but he can’t say what he has to say to Bill’s face. Instead he turns, and hides behind his bangs again. “I can’t stop thinking about it, dude.”

“About - what?” Bill presses.

“About you, dude. About-” Ted huffs out a breath and presses his hands over his face. “You looked so good like that, dude, and I can’t stop thinking about it, and I know it’s weird, and I shouldn’t have even said anything, but I don’t know what to do.”

“You’ve been thinking about me - jerking off?”

Ted nods.

“And that’s why you - is that why you’ve been taking so many showers?”

Curling in on himself a little, Ted nods again. “Yeah. I keep - you know.”

“You jerk off in the shower,” Bill says, his voice lower now. “And you’ve been - thinking about me?”

“Yeah,” Ted practically whispers.

He feels the cushions move as Bill shifts closer to him on the couch. Ted pulls his knees up to his chest again, nervous, and not sure what to expect, but Bill’s hand lands on his arm, just resting there, gently. “I was thinking about you, too. When you walked in on me. ‘S why I didn’t - realize, at first.”

Relaxing a little, Ted turns his head to make eye contact. “No way?” he asks softly.

“Yes way, dude,” Bill tells him, moving close enough that he’s pressed against Ted’s shoulder. “I thought you - I thought I grossed you out or something, dude.”

Letting his legs down out of the way, Ted turns to face Bill and shakes his head, reaching out to touch Bill just gently on the arm. “No way, dude. I don’t - I don’t know if you could, actually, dude, you don’t even-” Ted laughs a little, and leans forward, knocking his forehead against Bill’s. “If anyone’s gross, it’s probably me. I’ve been thinking about some stuff that’s not even-”

“Like what?” Bill asks, sliding his hand up Ted’s arm and squeezing at the back of his neck.

Ted shakes his head, and laughs again, a nervous little giggle. “No way. It’s not - we haven’t even done anything yet.”

“Can I kiss you, then?” Bill asks, moving his fingers through Ted’s hair, leaning in enough to nudge their noses together.

After just a little jerky nod from Ted, Bill sighs and tugs him in close to press their mouths together. Their first kiss is dry, but soft, pleasant - it’s enough to make Ted’s stomach swoop. He moves his hands up to Bill’s shoulders, then, holding him close, pulling him back in to kiss him again, slow and sweet.

When he parts his mouth to sigh, Bill kisses him, and this time he catches Ted’s lower lip, pressing the tip of his tongue there, too, before he pulls back again.

Bill pets at the back of his neck, and Ted shivers and wraps his arms all the way around Bill’s shoulders.

“Now will you tell me?” Bill asks, nudging his nose against Ted’s cheek, pressing the words against his jaw.

“You really wanna know that bad?” Ted asks, feeling giddy and overwhelmed. Bill's other hand creeps up under Ted’s shirt, pressing warm at the small of his back. He feels so warm and caught up in Bill’s touches - all he can smell is Bill's shampoo, his sweat and his deodorant.

“So bad, dude. You made me all curious.”

Exhaling in one big rush, Ted shifts to press his face against Bill’s neck, leaning against his shoulder, rubbing his cheek against the fabric of Bill’s shirt. “I just - I wanna taste you, dude. But not - I mean, I wanna suck you off, too, I wanna do everything with you but - that’s not what I keep - I wanna-” Ted pauses, and bites at the fabric of Bill’s t-shirt, overwhelmed for a moment. “I wanna put my tongue - inside you, you know? Like - I kind of thought it’s kind of like - eating out a babe, you know, but-”

“That’s what you’ve been thinking about?” Bill sounds surprised, his voice cracking a little as he asks it, but his hands only press closer against Ted’s skin, so Ted just nods against his shoulder.

“Yeah. Is it too - I know it’s probably weird, I’ve never heard of anybody else - I just thought-”

“I’ve - I’ve seen stuff about it,” Bill tells him. “In - porn mags and stuff. But you really want that?”

Ted nods again, feeling his cock twitch in his jeans, getting hard again just thinking about it. “I want it so bad, dude. But not - not unless you want to-”

“I want it,” Bill tells him, tugging Ted back up into another kiss, and he licks over Ted’s mouth before licking inside, kissing Ted hard enough to leave him breathless. “You wanna do it now?” he asks when he pulls back, looking at Ted’s mouth before he makes eye contact again.

Bill looks so good like this - his eyes are all hooded, his face flushed pink, his mouth all pink and damp, too, hanging open. He looks so turned on, just the same way he did getting himself off, and Ted has to press close and kiss him again, another damp press of lips before he pulls back and nods.

“Yeah, come on, let’s - if you like - get on your knees on the couch, I can probably just - get on the floor.”

Nodding at him, Bill scoots back and lifts his hips, pushing his shorts off and shimmying out of them. Ted gets distracted watching, looking at Bill’s hands, and the veins in his arms, and then at his hips, as they're slowly revealed - then at his cock.

He can see it better now, without Bill’s hand covering it, and he immediately wants to put his mouth there, too - wrap his lips around the head, feel the weight of it on his tongue - but he doesn’t want to get distracted. He’s so close to what he’s been thinking about all week - and now Bill wants it, too, Ted wants to give it to him.

He slides off the couch, settling on his knees on the floor, and he watches Bill shift around on the couch.

Bill turns onto his stomach, his shirt riding up in the process, and then rests his cheek against his crossed arms, turning to look at Ted. “Do you want me to-”

“Just - the way you were jerking off, dude. Up on your knees.”

The flush on Bill’s face deepens, but he nods, pushing up onto his knees, his shirt sliding further up his back. “Like that?”

Ted nods, and scoots around, getting behind Bill. “Perfect, dude,” he says softly, finally staring at the same view he’s been thinking about every single day in the shower. Bill’s got a really nice butt - so round, and just as flushed as the rest of his skin. Ted reaches out, and places his hands there, one on each cheek, thumbs pressing in so he can spread Bill open.

Further up the couch, Bill moans softly, muffled in his arms, and Ted rubs his thumb gently over Bill’s hole just to feel the way Bill responds under his hands, shifting and making another quiet little sound. Bill’s hole is pink, just like his cock, and even though Ted wonders if he should do more to get Bill worked up first, he can’t stop himself anymore from leaning in and kissing Bill there, touching his tongue to the skin.

Bill whines, his hips pushing back against Ted’s face, and Ted wraps his fingers around Bill’s hips, keeping him steady. He hums against Bill’s skin, and licks properly over him, and Bill lets out a choked kind of groan, obviously into it.

Ted closes his eyes and presses his nose against Bill’s skin, pressing his mouth properly over Bill’s hole. He sucks there, gently, before touching at it with his tongue, testing the give, feeling the way Bill clenches a little underneath him.

He pulls back for a moment, wondering if he should ask if Bill wants him to jerk him off, too, or do anything else, but Bill sighs, reaching down to grab his own cock, fingers held tight around the base. 

“Don’t stop, dude - please,” he tells Ted - and there’s no way Ted can say no to that.

He buries his face in Bill’s ass again, licking over his hole, tasting the salt of his skin, sucking at it, kissing him there and massaging Bill’s hips with his hands as he works him over. Each time he presses the tip of his tongue right against Bill’s hole, Bill shivers a little, his legs shaking, and whimpers. Ted keeps doing it just to listen to him.

With each pass and press of his tongue, he can feel Bill relaxing, leaning into his touch - and finally, the next time he goes to press his tongue again Bill, he presses  _ in _ , all the way inside, and he can feel the way Bill clenches around him, so tight and hot.

Ted moans against him, thrusting his tongue as deep as he can, and Bill moans back, long and loud. He pulls his tongue back out, and hears Bill whimper a little - but he only does it so he can tease at the rim again, rubbing with his tongue the same way he watched Bill rub with his fingers.

Bill’s hand bumps against Ted’s, the one at his hip, and then Ted hears the sounds of Bill finally starting to jerk himself off, the distinct slick sound of skin on skin. He presses his thumbs harder against Bill’s ass to keep him held open, and presses even closer, licking inside and pushing his tongue in as deep as he can, thrusting in time with the motion of Bill’s hand.

He feels it under his tongue and his lips as Bill starts to tense up, clenching around him with each thrust, hears the way he pants out a breathless sound with each desperate tug, and then Bill comes. He makes one, stuttering sigh, slowing his hand til he stops moving completely, just panting at the other end of the couch. Ted licks over him gently, one more time, and then leans back, dazed, and realizes he’s so hard it hurts a little, pressing against his jeans.

As he reaches down and unfastens his pants, he looks up at Bill’s face. Bill’s still got his eyes closed, mouth hanging open as he pants, cheek pressed against his own arm as he recovers. Ted can see that the hand he used to jerk himself is still covered in cum, and he looks at it, licking his lips as he pushes his pants down and pulls out his cock.

“Bill,” he says, desperately, and then he whimpers, feeling warm and sensitive all over as he finally wraps his hand around his cock.

“Ted, dude, come here, let me help,” Bill tells him. Nodding, Ted stumbles over on his knees, settling at the other end of the couch, up beside Bill’s face.

He keeps jerking himself, unable to stop now that he’s started, not caring about the friction or anything else when he’s already so close.

Bill’s messy hand reaches out, though, and wraps around him, overlapping with Ted’s hand a little until Ted lets go and thrusts into Bill’s touch with a loud moan. He curls forward, til his forehead hits Bill’s shoulder, where Bill’s turned onto his side.

“Bill, I-” he pants out, trying to warn Bill that he’s close anyways - but instead of Bill just tugging him faster, he leans down off the couch enough to get the head of Ted’s dick in his mouth. His tongue presses warm against the head, and his mouth is so wet, and feels so good. Bill sucks, just once, and Ted lets out a desperate, high-pitched sound and comes in his mouth, his hand reaching out to tangle desperately in the fabric of Bill’s shirt, just so he has something to hold onto as he shakes and twitches through his orgasm.

Once he’s finished, Ted’s so totally spent that he sits down right there on the floor, tilting his head back and scooting around til he can press his face against Bill’s tummy, just the closest part of him. Bill reaches down and pushes a hand through his hair - Ted’s pretty sure it’s his clean hand, thankfully.

“Good, dude?” Bill asks.

Ted nods, as hard as he can while he’s still catching his breath. “So good. Perfect. You were so - it was everything I thought it would be, when I couldn’t stop thinking about it, dude.” He wraps his arm around Bill’s hips, as best he can, and nuzzles against his stomach.

“We should - keep doing it, then. Or other stuff. Like - maybe I could - try it on you.”

Shivering, Ted opens his eyes finally and kisses at Bill’s stomach, at the skin just under his belly-button, where his shirt has ridden up. “Whatever you want, Bill. I’m-” Ted pulls back, and turns his head to see Bill leaning up on his elbow, looking down at him. He shakes his hair out of his face and pets his hand over Bill’s hip, still just wanting to touch him. “I love you, dude,” Ted tells him, feeling his face heat up.

“I love you, too, dude,” Bill says, his mouth pushing to one side, his eyes going soft and half-lidded. He pets over Ted’s hair again, and then moves his hand down to brush one thumb over Ted’s cheek. “I totally wanna kiss you right now but-”

“But-” Ted realizes then and laughs a little, ducking his head. “Oh, right. Gotta - brush my teeth first.”

“Yeah, dude,” Bill tells him, finally sitting up.

Once he’s standing, he reaches down and tugs Ted up with him, and they both go over and squeeze into the space in front of the sink. Ted gets his toothbrush, and starts brushing, and Bill stands behind him, arms around his waist, face pressed against his back.

As soon as Ted spits into the sink, Bill leans up over his shoulder, and tugs Ted down to pull him into a kiss. “Love you, dude,” he mutters against Ted’s mouth.

“Love you, too,” Ted tells him, nudging their noses together before he turns around properly and pulls Bill into a hug, curling around him, head against his shoulder. “We should get pizza for dinner, and I’ll pay for it this time, and then maybe later before bed we can uh-”

Bill laughs, rubbing his hands over Ted’s back. “You got used to twice in one day, huh?”

Ted giggles, and shrugs. “If we do it again, though, that’s like - three times today, actually cause - I had to get off this morning after I woke up. I had a dream about you.”

Groaning, Bill kisses at Ted’s temple, and then his cheek, then pulls away enough to duck his head and kiss Ted properly again. “I think we’re gonna have to, dude, if you keep talking like that.”

Biting his lip to hide his grin a little, Ted shrugs and squeezes his arms around Bill’s shoulders. “I can think of worse things, dude.”

“Well don’t think too hard. Last time you gave yourself an idea it was so hot I think it almost killed both of us, dude.”

Bill’s smiling, though, and when he kisses Ted again, he still is. Ted laughs against his lips, and knocks their foreheads together. “I’ll be careful, then.”

“No way, dude,” Bill tells him. “Just next time you think of something that hot, tell me first.”

Ted rubs his hands over Bill’s back, and slides them down to his ass, squeezing gently. “Deal, dude.” Then he ducks his head and kisses Bill again - and again, and again.

**Author's Note:**

> i hope everyone enjoyed it! i'm @showbenis on twitter either way, thank you for reading.


End file.
